Everybody makes Mistakes
by Icybun34
Summary: He doesn't want to father my baby… but I'll never force anything on him. "You'll make one girl very happy one day. I'm just sorry that girl isn't me. I will always love you, Uchiha Sasuke. Just don't forget me." Ninjaverse, slighty AO, slight OOCness
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the forest; hurt, and upset. Rumors that Sasuke was cheating on me had spread all over Konoha, and to tell you the truth I believed them. Ever since I had told him I was pregnant, he began disappearing. And when another girl started disappearing at the same time, it wasn't hard to guess what they were doing. It was crushing.

He doesn't want to father my baby.

I just guess he wasn't ready to be a father, and hey…I'm not going to force anything upon him. I love him enough to let him live his life; I'm not going to trap him with this. I heard my name being called, and I immediately knew who it was. I began to speed up; everything around me a blur. "JASMINE! JASMINE! WAIT! JASMINE!"

He wanted me to wait…..for him?

I pushed myself beyond my limit, and started going amazingly fast. After a while, I was sure I had outrun him, but I kept going causing my stamina to weaken, and I knew that I needed to rest. So I hid in a hollowed out tree and caught my breath. After about an hour, I heard a branch snap, and I went immediately on guard. "Jasmine." He whispered softly, but his voice cracked.

Had he been crying…..for me?

"Jasmine, please come out. Just talk to me, please?" Hearing his weak plea, I diverted my attention to the ground, and walked out. Sasuke never let his guard down… why was he now? I felt his warm, strong arms embrace me, causing me to immediately grow tense. He stopped hugging me, and looked at me "Jasmine, please don't." He whimpered.

I gathered the courage to look at him.

I was right, he had been crying. His eyes were huge and watery, reminding me of the 8 year old boy who had just lost his clan not the 15 year old teenager who had just so blatantly cheated on his pregnant girlfriend… well now ex-girlfriend. I felt a lump come up in my throat "Don't what, Sasuke?" He sniffled and said "Don't leave me." Deciding on not yet giving him an answer, I asked "Did you cheat on me?" He looked at the ground, and whispered "Jasmine." "Did you, Sasuke?" He wouldn't answer, and I threatened softly "You tell me or I promise you, you'll never see me ever again." He looked up, eyes widening, and opened his mouth. The tears spilled over his eyes and it frightened me, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. He looked away and nodded his head.

I felt my world crumble.

I looked at him as tears escaped my eyes, and opened my mouth to say something. But all that came out was a strangled sob. He took a step towards me, but I fumbled back; clutching my stomach.

Trying to keep the baby away from him.

He swallowed, and blinked back more tears… I wish he would stop crying. "Jasmine, listen." "With who?" I demanded. It was probably best not to know- but I wanted too. I wanted to know who and why and HOW he could do this to me. It was unbelievable.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down "Ino." He stated, and I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. He told me she was just another worthless fan girl to him. How many times had he lied to me? I looked down "How many times." If it was just once, just one mistake, maybe we could grow past it… after all he was showing an emotional side that I had yet to see. Maybe it could be a learning experience. He fidgeted "Please Jasmine don't make me say this." But I wasn't going to let him, he had to tell me. He sighed and said "5 times." I looked down, I had only 'been' with him, 3 times. I looked at him sadly.

"Was she worth it?"

He looked at me, confused "Worth what?" "Losing me." I said, watching his expression change from confusion to plain horror. "No, Jasmine." He said, terrified, reminding me once again of the night when his parents were killed. "You didn't answer my question, Sasuke. Was it worth it?" Tears slipped down his face once more and he cried "No! NO it wasn't! Don't go! Please! Forgive me!" The infamous Uchiha Sasuke asking for my forgiveness? This has to be an act… if only it wouldn't hurt as much. I smiled lightly "I do forgive you Sasuke." He smiled, which was another rare thing for me… did I truly know him at all, and wiped his eyes. "Really?" I nodded

"Everyone make mistakes."

He tried to embrace me, happily. I think he was confused. I ducked out of the way, and he asked, suddenly serious again. "What's wrong?" I shook my head

"I forgive you. But I can't be with you."

"What? NO! No please don't." He said in an astonished voice staring at me. I was just so apathetic about this. He was supposed to be the impassive one for crying out loud. But then again if he didn't know how cold I was- it proved how little we knew about each other. I had no idea he could be so livid in his emotions. Just to think, I'm carrying half of him in me right now…

"Relationships are based on trust. I don't trust you." "But Jasmine-" "I CAN'T! You cheated on me, Sasuke when I need you the most. The -what should be- happiest days of my life, are burdened with sadness. I can't go back. Even if I did try to stay with you, every time you'd leave, I'd go crazy; thinking you'd be cheating. Plus look at you now! You've cried, you smiled… Hell! You even pleaded with me! I don't know you!"

"But Jasmine! I was going to be a father. I wanted to have a good time before the baby came." He blabbered, trying so hard to make sense of the situation. "Becoming a parent doesn't end your life. It's a new experience; full of new adventures. I'm sorry you felt that way Sasuke, but that's not what parenthood's all about." "Jasmine I-" I smiled gently and began walking away, saying sincerely

"You'll make one girl very happy one day. I'm just sorry that girl isn't me."

I began to disappear, as he began sobbing "Don't leave me! Please Jasmine! I'm so sorry! I never meant it! It was a mistake, PLEASE! Don't PLEASE don't go! I'll be better! I'll never do it again. JASMINE! Please don't leave me. I want to raise this family with you! I- PLEASE! Jasmine I love you! Don't do this!" He sobbed, trying to grab at me but I was already disappearing. Just like his clan… only this time, he brought it on himself. I still had to tell him, even after everything,

_"I will always love you, Uchiha Sasuke. Just don't forget me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later **

**And I'm still thinking of you**

"It's alright aijou (beloved daughter)." I said, rocking my daughter Satyana to sleep, but as soon as she fell asleep, Kothari woke up. I rushed over "Hush, don't cry aisoku (beloved son)." He soon stopped, and fell asleep; sucking on his thumb.

I grinned and kissed his forehead. I looked at the clock and groaned "You little stinkers. Getting mama up at 2:15 in the morning." I then look back down at them and smile "But you're my little stinkers." I yawn and trudge back to my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I finally had found her! I thought as I slide into the window. I found Jasmine after 4 years! I entered the house when I heard a baby crying. On my way to the room; I saw Jasmine sleeping. She looked so much more mature, and I felt a lump come up in my throat. She was so beautiful… and I had let her slip through my fingers.

I snapped out of my fantasy, and entered the room where the crying was. I gasp when I saw not one but two babies. The one was practically a miniature Jasmine, when the other looked undoubtedly like me. "Twins." I breathed, picking up the crying girl, and rocking her, while rubbing her back soothingly

"Shh koibito (sweetheart). It's alright." She looked up with watery eyes "Dada?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with her little chubby hand. Looking at her face, I realized why it had always been important for me to restore my clan. I nodded "That's right koibito. Toto-chan's here."

Suddenly I heard the water turn on in the other room, and then the boy started crying. The girl pointed to the boy "Dada, Kota crying." His name's Kota? I look at the girl "And what's your name?" I asked. She clapped her hands and said "My name Yana-chan!" Their names aren't Japanese. They must be from Jasmine's home country.

She giggled, as I put her down, picking the crying Kota up. I did the same as I did to Yana and soon he began to stop crying. He stared at my forehead protector interested and poked it. I flinched and he poked it again. He was really strong for his age… but after all he was _my_ son.

I put him down before he tried anything else. Suddenly I heard someone ask "What in Kami's name are you doing here?" and I flinched at the harsh tone. "Look mama it's dada."

Yana clapped her hands and I turned around to see Jasmine. She smiled at Yana "No honey, that's not daddy." I glared at her and she said in a threatening tone "I left you so that you wouldn't be in their lives." "You can't keep me from my kids." I said, growling at her.

She was acting completely different from the shy yet sweet girl I met in Konoha… was that because of me? "Mama what wrong?" Yana asked, and before I could comfort her, Jasmine had both Kota and Yana in her arms. "Get out Sasuke." She whispered harshly, and I flinched. It hurt to hear those words come out of a person I loved so much.

But I stood my ground, and glared at her, daring her to do something. Her eyes softened "Please." She begged, holding the twins closer to her. "Why?" I asked "I could be their father without being with you." "I know that." She stated, causing me to yell aggravated

"Then I could be their father! I would be good to them, I swear!" She shook her head "But I know you Sasuke. You'll pay more attention to Kota then you will to Yana, because he's your heir. Just like your father did with you and Itachi."

"I am not my father!" I yelled, but she responded with "But you are an Uchiha! And I will not have my daughter grow up in the shadow of her twin like I did! Not if I can prevent it!"

He stood there; shocked at not only my tone but the accusations being thrown. "I wouldn't." He objected quietly. I lowered my tone and said "I moved all the way out here. Changed my name, gave the babies names from my homeland, in hopes of moving on yet you still find me. I tried so hard not to let my past find me, yet here _you _stand. Why, Sasuke? Didn't you hurt me enough already?"

He struggled to stay emotionless "I didn't mean to hurt you by doing this. I just wanted to see you and the child –well I guess- children. I would never want to hurt you." I felt my blood boil "Don't tell me you would never want to hurt me! Especially after you pulled that stunt 4 years ago."

"Yana-chan 3 years old!"(38 months actually) Satyana stated happily; clapping her hands and I realized they were hearing all of this. I looked at Sasuke "Downstairs now!" He nodded, and ran downstairs. I put the babies in the cribs and leaned out the window; letting loose a cat call. In a few seconds, Haru appeared.

He smiled and I simply nodded towards the children "Watch them for me." "Why?" He asked, and I just said solemnly "I'll tell you later." He nodded and disappeared with them. I walked downstairs and saw Sasuke glaring at me "Who was that?" He asked; jealously seeping out of all his pores. "A friend." I answered stiffly.

"What kind of friend?" He asked hotly. I rolled my eyes "Wow." Should I be comforted that at least that much hadn't changed? Sasuke was still possessive. "You didn't answer my question." He spat, and I asked incredulously "Will you look at yourself! You come into my life after 4 years and expect me to still be sitting around waiting for you. If I want to move on- I can!"

"B-But I-" "What? Do you want me weeping around, waiting for you to come back and break my heart again?" I argued, and he just stood there. "Jasmine I-" "My name is not Jasmine anymore! It's Samiya and I'm not the girl you met in Konoha. I've changed; I'm all grown up now."

Sasuke gave me such a heartbreakingly sad face that I couldn't help but add sincerely "I still love you Sasuke, and I always will. But I can't have you in my or the kids' lives." "But they deserve a father!" He objected. "Not a bad one!" "How do you know that?" He growled. "I don't care! Get out of my life!" He flinched back, and I tried not to think about how I wanted to comfort him.

"Jas-S-Samiya I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you think I'm the worse person on the entire planet! You will not keep me from my kids!" "To hell I won't!"

I watched as suddenly two boys (Haru and Kyo) appeared next to Jasmine. "Anything wrong, Sam?" the one (Haru) asked putting his arm around her. "Where are the kids?"

She asked quietly and the other (Kyo) responded with "At Hikari's" She nodded and the one (Kyo) approached me "I think it's best you scram." I tensed and took out a shuriken. Jasmine stepped forward "Kyo, Sasuke please don't fight."

The man next to Jasmine (Haru) hugged her gently, blocking her view from us "Haru stop them!" She said breaking from his grasp. She ran and stood protectively in front of Kyo. I felt my heart break. She looked at me "Please leave."

"But the kids-" I objected "Look you heard the lady! Get the hell out! You're not wanted here." I looked at Jasmine as to say 'is that true' but she just turned her head from me. I looked at the ground; trying so hard not to cry.

Dammit, I thought I had mastered controlling my feelings but it seems I have a long way to go. And not going to show them my weakness- I ran; into the cold dark night.

"Where were you, asshole?" Naruto asked, upon seeing Sasuke enter Konoha. Sasuke just ignored him and continued to walk towards his apartment. "Yo teme are you going deaf!" Naruto yelled, following the crestfallen teen.

"Leave me alone Naruto." Sasuke said softly, causing Naruto to stop and think _Did he just call me by my name?_

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" He asked, and Sasuke turned to look at him "No." He answered flatly. This was true because –when Naruto thought about it- he hadn't been alright for 4 years.

And even though he had brought it on himself, Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Sasuke. He had seen the raven go to Lady Tsunade and ask to see if she could find out anything out. Last he heard, Lady Tsunade heard a possible location of Jasmine and Sasuke was off. "Asshole?" He asked seeing the Uchiha enter his apartment-not bothering to close the door- and sit on his bed.

He heard him muttering to himself "Yana. Kota. So tiny. So happy. My kids." Kids? I thought she was only pregnant once. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up and said "My twins. I'll never see them. I'll never even see my kids. I'll never see Jasmine again either."

Samiya stared at the ground. She couldn't win! She wanted Sasuke to come back and comfort her; for it to be like it was before, but on the other hand she wanted Sasuke as far away as possible. She screamed out in frustration and threw a pillow at the doorway.

Haru walked in and immediately got hit in the face with it. "Oh sorry Haru!" I said, and he just waved his hands "It's alright. You need to stop the stressing. It's not good for you or the babies." "But I can't Haru! I love him but I- I...I don't know what to do." "If you love him be with him." Haru said in a tone as if to say 'duh!'

"But he cheated on me!" Then in the same tone he said "Then forget about him." "But I love him." He sighed and looked at me "Can you live without him?" "No." "Then have him in your life." "But I can't be with him." "I didn't say date him, I said to let him in your life."

I looked up "What?" "You don't have to automatically get back into a relationship with him. Just reluctantly let him into your life. He did have a point; your kids do deserve a father. I wiped my watery eyes "You're right." He rolled his eyes "Aren't I always?"

I grinned as Ryu walked in "Um…Kota kinda needs his diaper changed and that's not in my job description." I laugh and say "I'm guessing Hikari went off to work already." As we began to walk downstairs "Yea, and she told me to tell you not to worry, and get some rest. She'll take your shift."

"Aww she's so sweet. I don't know what I do without you guys." "Oh you'd die." Haru said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and hit his head when I heard Yana say "No hitting." Ryu laughed "You tell her." Haru picked her up and twirled her around "That's right mitsubachi (honeybee). You go girl." She giggled while Sami went off to change Kota.

She stood at the gate of Konoha. She never thought she'd see the day she would be back here. "Hey Jasmine!" She heard someone call, and she turned to see Kiba. "Hey fluffy!" She said happily, and gave him a big hug. Akamaru barked happily and she opened my arms; which he jumped into, licking her face happily. Jasmine (aka Samiya) nuzzled his head and said to Kiba "How are you. It's been so long." He shrugged

"It kinda sucked! I missed having a crazy person to talk to." "Aww how sweet! I missed you too fluffy!" She grinned and ruffled his hair. "JAZZ!" She heard an oh so familiar voice say, and she turned to see "WHISKERS!" She put Akamaru down and hugged the hyperactive blonde. He grinned "I missed you, believe it!"

She laughed and Kiba left after saying bye. He looked at her and blinked "You look so much older Jazz." She looked down "Yay 3 yr old twins can do that to you." He looked shocked "Twins?" "Yep Kothari and Satyana." "Wow" was all he could say. I looked down "Do you know where Sasuke is? I kinda need to talk to him." He nodded "I'll take you there, believe it!" He grabbed her hand and zoomed off.

They were running when all of a sudden they heard "Jasmine! Wait!" Jasmine turned to see Ino, and Naruto growled "Let's just leave her there. She's the reason you don't live here anymore, believe it." "No Naruto. It was Sasuke's fault too; let's just hear what she has to say."

He stopped and she ran over. She ran over and smile nervously at Jasmine; Jasmine just stared at her apathetically. She looked down and shifted uncomfortably "I'm….sorry." She whispered, Jasmine just said "You knew what you were doing. You knew I was his; you knew I was pregnant. You knew that doing this would ruin me, yet you did it. I'll forgive you, just tell me why. The true reason; no matter what it is and I'll forgive you." Ino fidgeted "I did it because….well because I had a major crush on him, and he was willing. I didn't think about you, or the baby or babies or anything. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear! I'm so sorry!"

"Alright then." She looked shocked as Jasmine hugged her "I do forgive you, Ino. Everyone makes mistakes." She smiled, and hugged back; before leaving. Naruto looked over "Why'd you forgive her?" Jasmine shrugged "Forgive and Forget. It's too hard to hold on to hate." "Wow I could never do that." "It's just because I'm so amazing." She said jokingly; smirking at Naruto. He grinned "Yep you are, believe it." She laughed and kissed his cheek "C'mon future Hokage take me to see Sasuke."

He sat up on a high branch. Sasuke had isolated himself from the others since he couldn't get a hold on his emotions. He would NOT let them see Uchiha Sasuke like this. He growled as a tear slipped down his face, causing Sasuke to glower at the sky. "Sasuke?"

He heard a voice call softly. He knew that voice anywhere. "Jasmine?" He responded. He refused to call her Samiya. It was only proof that she had moved on. "Sasuke can we talk?" she asked quietly. He hopped down from the branch "Why? So you can yell at me some more?" "No I want to talk."

She said in a small voice, so unlike the angry headstrong girl who he had seen just days ago named Samiya. She was acting like the girl he had met in Konoha. She was acting like _Jasmine_. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked at the ground "You were right. My kids do deserve a father. I'm sorry I said otherwise." She whispered. He put his hand under her chin, and titled her head up "And?" "And what?" "Why else did you come here?" He wondered aloud. Would she get back together with him? "I only came here to say that. I realize I shouldn't punish my children by depriving them of a father, because I'm not exactly pleased with your actions when I was with you."

"You said you forgave me." "I have forgiven you. But that doesn't mean I like what you did!" Duh! "And also…you cheated on me because I was pregnant with these children. How do I know that you will treat these kids right when the reason you cheated on me was because I was pregnant with them?" He blinked a few times shocked; she had a point.

He never really thought about it like that. "I know I may sound like some paranoid freak that takes everything out of context. But it's because these kids mean the world to me! I would do anything to protect them! And if that means freaking out at their father because of something he told me years ago, then I'll do it. They're my babies, and I'm trying to do what's best for them." She sighed

"And I realize that they do need a father. So I hope you'll get over my freakish outburst and forgive me, so that they don't grow up without a parent like I did." He nodded "I do forgive you; you do have a pretty good point. But I would never, and I repeat never do anything to them." She smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"Jasmine?" He said quietly, wanting to ask her something differently "What?" She asked softly. "What about us?" He mumbled, looking away from her. "Sasuke I-" "What if we started over. Forgot about the past, and started new?" "I….um maybe but I need to build up some trust first." "But in time-"

"Maybe."

**1 year later**

"Sasuke's here!" Hikari called from downstairs. "Okay I'll be down in a sec." I responded. I finished dressing the twins, and we walked downstairs.

I looked at Sasuke; he had matured over the last year. But it wasn't just because of the fact that he was 19, it was because- like I said- 4 yr. old twins can do that to you. He smiled at me "Hey Jazz." He said; yep I changed my name back to Jasmine, and to tell you the truth I liked it better.

He looked down for a minute and mumbled "Can I talk to you?" I nodded, and Hikari took the twins for a minute. He looked at me "It's been one year exactly." He said, and I stared at him confused "What?" "On year since you told me I could be in the kids' lives." Oh, I remember

"Yep I did, and I'm glad to, the kids love having you in their lives." "And I'm happy to have them in mine. But also on that day you promised me something. You promised me that I could start over with you if I was honest, and responsible. I think I have been."

I laughed; thinking about all the things I made him do just to prove me that he wasn't lying. "I think you have too." "So can we start over?" "Yes." He grinned and kissed me "So Miss Jasmine Yamagawa will you be mine?" He asked, and I tapped my chin "How about…..HELL YA!" I said, jumping on him and giving him a big kiss. He chuckled at my outburst and nuzzled my neck

"I love you Jasmine, and I promise that I won't hurt you ever again." I nodded "I love you too Sasuke, and I know you won't, because if you do, you'll find yourself 6ft under." He laughed and kissed me again.

**Yes I forgave him because **

**I know that**

**Everyone makes Mistakes**

**The End**


End file.
